Trystan Blake
Trystan Blake, a character in The Crown & The Flame series, is a castle servant of Stormholt. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Trystan has light brown hair, blue eyes and light skin. He wears a blue violet vest over a collared long-sleeved white shirt. Personality Being a castle servant under the Rys Family, Trystan is generally respectful towards the royals. However, should Kenna apologize to Marco after the latter assaults him, Trystan will criticize Kenna behind closed doors, indicating that he is not blindly loyal to his superiors. Trystan values family dearly; he is protective of Rose and treats Dom like a brother, and he deeply mourned Margaret's death at her secret funeral. He is willing to support Kenna's cause in ousting Marco, with his sister and Dom working from the inside, even willing to risk his life distracting and sneaking past Nevrakis guards. However, when the situation became too dangerous for Rose, in addition to Dom's flirting with his sister, Trystan weighed in his options and decided Rose's safety is his priority, even when she protested in his withdrawal. This led him to inform Bartel about Dom sabotaging Hex's cannon, indicating his true loyalty is to his family and not for the greater cause. He nonetheless has good intentions: he defected to Bartel albeit with a heavy heart, and when he Stormholt was reclaimed, he regretted betraying Dom and apologized profusely to him. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Broken Alliance * Chapter 2: The Ruins of Rajkur * Chapter 3: The Ambush * Chapter 4: The Mercenaries * Chapter 5: The Challenge * Chapter 6: The Duel * Chapter 8: The Gilded Cage * Chapter 9: The Escape * Chapter 10: The Battle for Aurelia * Chapter 11: The Technocrats * Chapter 12: The Labyrinth * Chapter 13: The Mechataur * Chapter 16: The Cannon (Picture) * Chapter 17: The Return of the Queen (Picture) * Chapter 18: The Queen of Stormholt Book 2 * Chapter 7: The Thieves of Lykos (Picture) * Chapter 8: The Masquerade ball Book 3 * Chapter 4: The Trapped Dragon Relationships Margaret Blake Trystan is Margaret's son. It is shown that he loves her dearly, mourning her in their arranged hidden funeral for her. Rose Blake Rose is his sister. After their mother's death, Trystan is very protective of her and doesn't want Dom to put her in a dangerous situation. He is also wary of Dom's advances towards her, warning her that Dom is a playboy and has charmed many women into his room. Rose, being attracted to Dom, is against Trystan's efforts and viciously kicked him out of her room when he found both of them sharing a moment. Dominic Hunter He comes to accept Dom as his brother and a good friend. However, their friendship takes a turn for the worse following Margaret's death, and also (depending on the player's choice) Rose's death. He, however, had a change of heart and apologized to Dom after betraying him, justifying that it was all to protect Rose. Whether Dom remains hostile to Trystan, forgives him, or ignores him completely, is up to the player's choice. Trivia * After the end of Book 1, Trystan and Rose never appear in the series again. Although they do make one cameo as spirits in Book 2. ** Talking to him will reveal that he had started his own bakery, Blake's Bakes, some time after Book 1. Whether or not he is still a servant at Stormholt remains unknown. * A villager who has the same look makes an appearance in a flashback in Bloodbound, Book 1, Chapter 5. * The name Trystan is of Welsh origin and means: To clatter, sad, sorrowful. ** The surname Blake is of English origin and means: Pale, dark, child of the lake. * He shares the same last name as Ethan Blake from Hollywood U and the Red Carpet Diaries series. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Teens